<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cling by circe81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658048">Cling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/circe81/pseuds/circe81'>circe81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arya trusts her brothers too much, Cousins, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Manipulative Bran Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/circe81/pseuds/circe81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Jon struggle to deal with their feelings for one another after learning they aren't siblings. And Bran is more willing to use their relationship for his benefit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya felt Jon’s eyes on her before she even saw him as she walked through the Great Hall.  She didn’t even realize she had changed her path to go directly to him instead of her intended destination. If they were in the same room, Jon expected her to stand by his side and that is what she always did. She told herself that having her near gave him the same comfort she drew from his presence. They were apart for so long and it had been less than a year since they reunited, it was expected of them to cling to each other.  </p>
<p>Bran had said so himself after he had returned from the Land of Always Winter with the news that the dangers Jon said lurked beyond the Wall were true and, more devastatingly to her, that Jon was not their brother, but their cousin. She hadn’t and refused to believe it at first, her father wouldn’t lie about such a thing. But Howland Reed had arrived at Winterfell with documents and testimony to confirm Bran’s words. Jon spoke little to her about it and nothing to anyone else, closing himself to everyone.  She had turned to Bran for his counsel when she became distraught over Jon’s pain. </p>
<p>“Everything he was and became was due to being Eddard Stark’s bastard son, it shaped him to be the man he is. I took that away from him.  You have always given him unconditional love, Arya, let him find that love and comfort in you now.  Give him a sense of peace and a place to feel safe while he struggles in the storm.   He’ll need you more than ever for the days to come.”</p>
<p>She sought him out in the Godswoods when he stayed there too long one night, kneeling next to him as he prayed to the Old Gods. He didn’t look or say anything to her. She was about to leave when he reached out and took her hand, pulling her against him. They said nothing to each other, she just stayed in his arms. </p>
<p>The nights he didn’t return from the Godswoods within an hour, she knew that was when he was waiting for her to keep him company and she went. They’d stay out there, in each other’s arms until the moon rose high in the night sky. It wasn’t much but she could feel that Jon was more at peace with her there.</p>
<p>It was Howland who suggested Jon bring winter roses that had just bloomed to Lyanna’s tomb. It took him 3 days to finally find the nerve to go.  He went by himself at night so Arya decided to go to his chamber and wait for him in case he needed her. She wanted to go with him but knew it was something he had to do on his own. She laid on his bed as the hour grew late and didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she felt him join her in the bed. </p>
<p>“Jon, I’m sorry, I meant to stay awake. How are you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’m fine, little sister. Or cousin? I don’t know what to call you now.”</p>
<p>“I’m the one who loves you no matter what and you will always be my brother.  It’s late though, I need to go back to my chambers.”</p>
<p>“Stay. It’s late and you’re tired. Sleep here like you did when you were little. You were always sneaking into my bed as a child. Waking me up with your cold hands and feet.” Jon said with a wistful smile.</p>
<p>“You were always so warm though! But….it is late. And no one around will try to run me out of here.” Arya sighed then gave a little laugh. She laid back down and put her head on his chest. “It’s just us now. You, Bran, and me. The trouble we can get into now.”</p>
<p>Jon’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter as he ran his fingers in her hair.</p>
<p>“I could get you into a lot of trouble, little sister.”</p>
<p>The next morning, Jon said he had actually slept without the haunting dreams waking him through the night. Arya knew from the gossiping maids that Jon did not sleep well and would be seen walking around Winterfell late at night to avoid sleep. There were times she woke in the middle of the night with the feeling that Jon was at her door but never entered. A few days later, when she saw the circles darken and deepen under his eyes, she decided immediately to sleep in his chambers that night to have him rest. It would not do anyone any good for the King of the North to be ill from lack of rest. She caught him by surprise when she knocked on his door that evening.</p>
<p>“Arya, is everything well?”</p>
<p>“No, you look awful and need to rest. Get in bed.”</p>
<p>She entered his room and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed to lay down.  She quickly got in bed after him to keep him trapped and laid her head down on his chest.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep now! Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Arya, I…”</p>
<p>“I’m tired too, Jon. Just sleep.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. </p>
<p>As she expected, Jon slept the entire night and appeared well-rested in the morning. Arya thought she’d sneak into his chambers once or twice a week to help him get the sleep he needed. It went on like that for almost a moon’s turn before Jon appeared at her door late one night. He told her that his dark dreams didn’t end when he woke, they haunted him through his waking hours. She didn’t think twice after he spoke to pull him into her room and her bed. It tore at her heart that he was struggling with the darkness and she was not going to let him suffer alone. Any comfort she could provide, whether it was kneeling for hours in the Godswoods or holding him as he slept, she was willing to give him everything she had.</p>
<p>Arya never spoke to Bran about sharing a bed with Jon but he knew. By the time she was spending every night in Jon’s room, the Winterfell guards that were stationed along the hallway between all of their chambers had been reduced down to only one man at the staircase at the end of the hall. Bran stated it was unnecessary to have so many men guarding the hallway when Ghost, Summer, and Nymeria were there, the other guards were of better use elsewhere.  Arya knew the truth, Bran was trying to keep her new sleeping arrangement with Jon quiet and hidden from the view of others who would not understand.  Bran understood that their pack was more important than anything else and would help her keep Jon safe from those who would use his suffering against him.</p>
<p>She didn’t know when or how it happened, but sleeping next to Jon became different as time went on. She still found comfort and warmth being in his arms but something had changed. He held her tighter at night like he feared she would be taken away if he didn’t.  His fingers that once just ran through her hair began a journey south, tracing patterns across her back and under her shift, only to rest at the small of her back. Occasionally, he'd wrap his arms around her and his hands had nowhere else to go but directly under her breasts. It was during those moments that Arya felt confused and conflicted. Jon was just wanting comfort and familiarity but she felt a deep ache between her thighs. She always pushed her thoughts away and never dwelled on them, she was just tired and confused.</p>
<p>Arya knew that others would think it was completely inappropriate how close they had become but they just didn't understand. Jon, Bran, and she had been through and lost so much that they couldn't help but cling to one another to just keep going. Especially Jon and her.  Bran thought the same as she did. The few times they discussed the changes in their cousin, he always encouraged her to never hold back in giving Jon the love and attention he needed from her. She was the only one that could provide that for him.</p>
<p>As time went on, their nights together evolved.  He held her closer than ever before. She originally thought it was so she could share the heat from his body but it began to be too much, it was getting too hot.  Instead of putting space between them, he just took off his tunic. When that wasn't enough to cool the air around him, it seemed only natural that her night shift soon followed. He said she was getting too warm as he untied it and pulled off her shoulders. Gentle caresses on her lower back became a firm grasp on her hips. Lips that once gave her soft kisses on her cheek, left long, lingering ones on her lips and neck. His mouth that whispered sweet words in her ear was silenced as his tongue traced a path to her breasts and drew a nipple into his mouth. She found an exquisite release from the sensation alone and could barely form a coherent thought as Jon covered them with furs and held her close. She could feel his excitement pressed against her thigh and knew she should feel disgusted or embarrassed about it but she couldn't. Not at that moment, at least.</p>
<p>Arya knew if anyone had a clue about what was happening in the King's chamber there would be outrage. And rightfully so. During the day, Arya felt like she should be ashamed by her actions but couldn't find it in herself to stop so she went to the Godswoods to pray. She should have known Bran would be waiting for her. He always knew when she needed advice. </p>
<p>“I do not know what happens behind Jon's door, Sister, but I do not believe you should be ashamed of it. I know how much you mean to each other and that nothing you give him could ever be wrong. Never hold back your love for him because he carries you in his heart, always has. You keep the darkness inside him at bay. When I talk to him about the war to come, I can see you are the only reason he has remained in Winterfell. If you weren't here, he'd have left long ago to find you. If you were willing to leave the North, to leave me, he'd have taken you far away. He wears the crown for you, Arya, to keep you safe and near.  You are the reason he'll fight and win this war. ”</p>
<p>That evening, she didn't even bother to put on her night shift as it would come off eventually. Besides, she reasoned to herself,  when Jon and she were alone, they should have nothing between them. She got into his bed and pulled the furs over herself as she waited for him to return and hold her through the night. </p>
<p>It was late when she woke to his fingers running up her back. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at him better, not even bothering to cover herself up. He sat in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned over to kiss her forehead and cupped her breast in his hand. She slowly pulled his tunic off and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.</p>
<p>"Arya, are you sure?" </p>
<p>She didn’t say a word as she looked into his eyes and lifted her lips to his.</p>
<p>Arya woke early the next morning in Jon’s arms and she couldn’t help but turn to look at him. He seemed so much younger when he had a restful sleep. She didn’t want to disturb him so she gently got out of his embrace and stood up from the bed slowly. There was a dull ache between her thighs but nothing too painful as she quickly got dressed, it would not be wise to be caught in Jon’s bed undressed. She took one last look at Jon before leaving the room. </p>
<p>She quietly entered her room and was surprised to see Bran already there, placing a tray on her table.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Arya. I brought you something I think you may need. I was able to obtain the ingredients and can get you more without raising anyone’s suspicions. I’ll see in the hall to break your fast shortly.”</p>
<p>Arya walked to the table and gasped when she saw the ingredients for moon tea laid out on the tray. She looked at Bran with fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Bran, I …. I,” Arya struggled to find words. She didn’t know if she should admit the truth or deny it.</p>
<p>“Arya, there’s no need to explain, you and Jon did nothing wrong. I know he loves no one in this world as he loves you. And you, him. I’m just trying to help you as you help me. I assume you know how to make the tea?”</p>
<p>She could only nod in response, still shocked that her little brother provided her with moon tea. Bran gave her a smile before wheeling himself out of her room, only stopping to offer his cheek for her to kiss and she does. Arya closed the door behind him and walked back to the table. Taking a deep breath, she began to make the tea.<br/>
Arya wasn’t exactly hiding from Jon the rest of the day, she told herself, she was just needing to attend to important issues that coincidentally kept her out of his path. And gave her time to think over what happened. She couldn’t bring herself to laying with Jon. She knew she was luckier than most women, her first time was with someone she loved and cared for more than anyone else. Jon was gentle with her and she could see in his eyes how much he loved and wanted her. Just thinking about how he felt inside of her had her aching for his touch again. Arya sighed and laid her forehead against a wooden beam in the stables, as the night’s activity replayed in her mind. </p>
<p>“ I was wondering where you ran off to.”</p>
<p>Turning around quickly, Arya spotted Jon standing at the entrance of the stables. He looked almost shy as if he didn’t know how close he could get to her. Giving him a small smile, she held out her hand to him and had to laugh when he practically ran to her. He took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed her fingers.</p>
<p>“How are you? I was worried when I woke up alone and couldn’t find you in your room. I was almost mad with worry until Bran told me he saw you this morning and said you had to attend to some business with the maids and cooks.”</p>
<p>She sent a silent thank you to the Old Gods for the gift of having Bran as a brother. He always knew what she needed before she did. She took Jon’s hand that held hers and pressed it against her heart. </p>
<p>“I’m well. I woke up early and you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear to wake you.”</p>
<p>“I’d prefer it if you wake me in the future. My poor heart can’t take the scare of not seeing you first thing in the morning.” Jon let out a deep breath and cupped her face with his hands. “Arya, about last night. I have no regrets except one, I finished inside you and I shouldn’t have done that. I want you in my life, by my side, to be my wife, and if the Old Gods wish it, to be the mother of my children, but now is not that time. It pains me to ask this of you, but I have….”</p>
<p>“Jon, it’s fine, I’ve already taken care of it .” Arya interrupted.</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean it’s taken care of?”</p>
<p>“I took moon tea this morning and can get more without raising notice.”</p>
<p>“How? Did you ask your maid? Arya, I know you like the maids, but you have to be careful. So much has changed since you were a child.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t the maid, Jon, it was Bran. He had the ingredients for moon tea waiting for me when I went to my room this morning and said he can get more without raising suspicion.”</p>
<p>“BRAN KNOWS? Arya, by the Gods, how does Bran know?”</p>
<p>“How does Bran know anything? He just does, I don’t question it since he’s right. Jon, don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s Bran! He’d never hurt either of us, you must know that. Trust Bran, he’s protecting us. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Jon exhaled and pulled Arya to his arms, holding her close. He kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>“I trust you, my heart, do not doubt that. I know Bran loves you, I know he loves me. He loves the North. He’ll do us no harm. I must go, the Lords requested an audience. I shall see you at dinner.”</p>
<p>Jon bent down and gave Arya a kiss that took her breath away before taking his leave.</p>
<p>Running Winterfell and preparing the North for the inevitable war against the Others kept them occupied during the day but Arya couldn’t help but notice the visible tension between Jon and Bran. They both brushed off Arya’s concern, stating it was just minor disagreements about how to prepare. Being the only one of the three who had never seen a wight, Arya was reluctant to add any input and let it go.</p>
<p>While they barely saw each other during the day, their nights belonged to each other. Arya had left nightgowns and a robe in Jon’s chambers despite never wearing them until it was time to sneak back to her room in the morning. At first, she naively thought that after consummating their love, their hunger for one another would subside but quickly realized that it wouldn’t be satiated after one taste. They spent night after night making love and reveling in the peace they could only find in one another.</p>
<p>Their nightly lovemaking made her go through the moon tea faster than she expected and forced her to seek out Bran for more to her chagrin. While she appreciated Bran obtaining the ingredients for her, it didn’t feel right having to go to her younger brother for more. But she had no other option, she didn’t trust anyone else to be as discreet as Bran. She was at Bran’s chambers when she heard Jon’s angry whisper inside the room that made her pause. </p>
<p>“I love you brother, you know that I do, but I’m not a pawn in your games and neither is she.”</p>
<p>“I know that Jon. And I’m not trying to use you, or her, not as you think. I’m trying to protect us. To protect Winterfell, the North, and our people. Should the worst happen, I promise you, she’ll be safe and….here.”</p>
<p>“Here?”</p>
<p>“Arya please come in.”</p>
<p>Arya cautiously opened the door and saw a look of surprise on Jon’s face and a smile on Bran’s.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? And I expect the truth this time, Jon.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s best we tell her, Jon.”</p>
<p>“Bran-”</p>
<p>“No, Jon, she needs to know. Arya, we didn’t want to upset you but we’ve been discussing war. Jon and I can’t agree whether I should go to the Wall with him or not. He wants me to stay and protect Winterfell but I need to go with him, Arya.”</p>
<p>“Bran, you know you can’t go. You need to stay here while we’re gone, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell,” she argued. </p>
<p>Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. “You know I cannot allow you to go with me.”</p>
<p>“Allow me?” Arya saw red and was about to tear into the both of them.</p>
<p>“Stop, both of you. Jon, you know you need me to fight this war. I won’t be able to help if I’m here. Arya, Winterfell, and our people need you. You need to be the Stark in Winterfell, to lead them while we are gone.” Bran’s voice was strong but she could see the sadness and exhaustion in his eyes that made her heart break. “Please Arya, I need you to do this.”</p>
<p>Arya had to look away from Bran’s piercing gaze, she knew she’d agree to anything he asked just to help relieve him of any of the burdens he carried.</p>
<p>“Bran, it’s late, let us talk more tomorrow,” Jon said as he grabbed Arya’s hand to lead her out.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Goodnight Jon. Arya?” Bran held his hand out for her.  She rushed to hold it and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight sister. And do not worry, I’ll have the ingredients in your room by the time you wake.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bran. And goodnight.”</p>
<p>Jon took her hand again and escorted her out. As she walked into Jon’s room, she saw Bran watching them from his door with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay!! Gotta be honest and say it was a struggle to write in Jon's POV.  Not my best work but I hope you like it. And yes, I'm currently working on Inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Lord Manderly had been discussing ports and trade when Jon saw Arya walk into the hall. Bran must have noticed as well because he drew Manderly’s attention away, giving Jon the chance to excuse himself.  He had just walked away from the table when she appeared in front of him. </p><p>“Jon, I was on my way to speak with Lord Glover regarding his trackers,” Arya said as she reached up to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“He’s still giving you a hard time?” </p><p>“Of course he is, why wouldn’t he?”</p><p>“Perhaps I could convince you to come with me to the Godswood instead.”</p><p>“I would if I could but I need to attend to a few things that I put off.  I spent most of the morning in the Godswood with Bran, but I’ll see you tonight.” </p><p>Arya gifted him with another kiss and a smile before walking away. Jon looked back at the head table and met Bran’s eyes, the subtle nod from him meaning he had it handled was all Jon needed to escape the noisy hall. He had never been comfortable being the center of attention in a large crowd and his discomfort only grew since he had… returned. The only peace he could find in Winterfell was with Arya and in the Godswood.</p><p>As always, Ghost was already outside the hall waiting to walk with him. Jon gave him a pat on the head as they stepped out into the snow.  He knelt in front of the Heart Tree and tried to pray but his thoughts kept returning to her, as usual. Since the Red Witch brought him back to life, Arya was first and foremost on his mind. Everything he did had been for her- leading the battle against the Boltons,  taking back Winterfell, killing Ramsay. And when he discovered that the “Arya” he had died and fought for was an impostor, it felt like he had been stabbed in the chest again. </p><p>Jon couldn’t really remember what happened after returning to Winterfell, the pain of losing Arya a second time almost crushed him. He was named King for winning the North back and wouldn’t have accepted the crown had Robb’s will not been presented to him. Robb had legitimized him and named him his heir.  Jon always wanted to be a trueborn son of  Eddard Stark and Robb gave him that. He also gave Jon a purpose, a reason to stay. He led the preparation for the oncoming war against the Others for Robb and Robb alone.  If not for him, Jon would have let the North and the world fall to the Others. </p><p>Perhaps the Old Gods knew how he felt and that’s why they returned Arya to him. He couldn’t believe that she was still alive when she entered the gates of Winterfell with Nymeria at her side and the largest wolf pack he’d ever seen behind her in the woods. For the first few weeks, he was unable to leave her side. He even went as far as watching her sleep in fear that she’d disappear if he looked away.</p><p>He had been so lost in thought that he couldn’t tell how long he had been out there when he heard someone enter the Godswood. </p><p>“Were you finally able to escape Manderly’s clutches brother?” Jon turned to his brother with a small smile. </p><p>Bran rolled his chair closer to him with a mischievous grin, “Yes, but sadly at the cost of my favorite dessert.” Bran bowed his head and said a small prayer before looking at Jon again, “How are you feeling Jon? Are you sleeping? You are looking more well-rested.”</p><p>Jon had to look away from Bran at that. He felt no regret about being in love with Arya and the nights they spent in each other's arms, but he did feel ashamed. Not about loving Arya as he did, but he knew his father, for he would always consider Eddard Stark his father no matter what, and Robb would probably hate him for how he felt for the girl that was once his sister. Jon considered her his sister still, which made his want for her even more difficult to understand. </p><p>“I am better than I was before, Bran.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you and Arya happy.” Bran slowly turned his chair towards him and looked him in the eye, “Jon, Lord Manderly brought something up, something that other Lords have mentioned in passing to me before. I, and they, have been reluctant to mention it. But it may be time to find a husband for Arya. I’ll be honest Jon, I don’t even want to consider marrying Arya off. We’ve just reunited not too long ago,  but as her only living brother, I’m expected to find her a match so she can leave our family home to be with her husband? I don’t want to do that to her. To us. I know we have to keep the Lords happy though and I, well WE, have to seriously consider it. I may be her only brother left, but I’m still too young to make a decision like this.”</p><p>Jon closed his  eyes and made a fist, trying to resist from lashing out. Despite what Bran believed, Jon had heard the whispers from the Northern Lords about trying to wed Arya to their heirs or even themselves. They were smart enough at least to not broach Jon directly on the subject.</p><p>“As you said Bran, Arya, and you, have just returned to Winterfell and we have a war to plan for and fight. I don’t see the need to marry Arya off only to make her a widow. Besides, if you think to convince me on going with me to the Wall then she’ll need to be the Stark at Winterfell. Arya must stay here.” And mine, Jon thought to himself. </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you Jon, I’m going with you out of necessity not want? Castle Black may offer more amenities than I had during my previous journey beyond the Wall but don’t doubt that I wouldn’t prefer to stay here. I’d rather be surrounded by the warm walls of Winterfell, than going farther North. I have no choice though. You need me to win this war as much as I need you.” Bran spoke in rare anger and frustration.</p><p>Feeling chastened by Bran’s response, Jon looked away.  He knew why Bran insisted on coming with him to the Wall and it made sense if he thought rationally about it. But he didn’t want to be rational about it. He wanted Bran to be safe, he wanted Bran to keep Arya safe. If he couldn’t be here in Winterfell, Bran would at least be able to protect Arya and himself.</p><p>Bran was his little brother, the only one left, and it pained him to think of everything he went through.  If Jon had his way, he’d take Arya and Bran from this damned land and go to Essos, but he couldn’t. Bran was adamant in protecting the North and refused to leave. Arya was adamant on protecting Bran and wouldn’t leave him. Jon wouldn’t live without Arya ever again so he had no other choice but to stay and fight for her, Bran, and the North. And Bran knew all of this and used it to his advantage. </p><p>“I’m sorry Jon for losing my temper. Don’t think of me as heartless or selfish. I know your journey back home wasn’t any easier than mine. And I made it worse telling you the truth about your parentage.  You, Arya, and I all suffered, we all struggled to return to Winterfell. We aren’t the same children we were when we left and so much has changed, that it scares me. But I didn’t fight my way back home only to lose it. I’m going to fight for the North and I need your help brother.” Bran took a deep breath and looked towards the Heart Tree. “It’s late and I should go back in. My apologies for upsetting you.”</p><p>With a wave of  Jon’s hand, the guard at the gate came to assist Bran out of the Godswood. He watched the guard push Bran’s chair back to the castle until they were out of view. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled in front of the weirwood tree and hoped he could calm down before returning to his chambers, to Arya. It was so easy for Jon to fall into the darkness of his mind and there were times when she was the only one who could pull him out, but he didn’t want to burden her. Not tonight, at least. </p><p>The moon was bright and illuminated the path back to the castle when Jon made the walk back alone, Ghost had already left after hearing Nymeria call for him. It was well past midnight when he entered his chamber and found Arya asleep in his bed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he removed his cloak and boots, nothing in this world was as beautiful as she. Pulling back the furs on the bed, Jon saw that Arya hadn’t even bothered with wearing a shift. Almost hesitantly, he raised his hand and ran his fingers up and down her back.  He could hear breathing change as she slowly woke from her slumber. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat upon the bed, not even bothering to hide herself behind the furs. </p><p>She spoke to him but words weren’t important at that moment. Something was different between them, there was a change he could see in her eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and raised his hand to hold her close but it almost felt like his hand had a mind of its own as it cupped Arya’s breast.  Arya gasped and he was about to pull his hand back but she grabbed his tunic and took it off him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. She never looked away from his eyes.  The boundary they danced so close to but never crossed before, was gone. “Arya, are you sure?” She didn’t say a word, just looked him in the eyes and pulled him in for a kiss that left him feeling loved and wanted.</p><p>It was late in the morning, at least for him, when he woke. He reached out to pull Arya to him but only found an empty, cold space. Opening his eyes, he looked around in his room hoping that Arya was still there but she had gone. And for quite a while by the looks of it.  The small trail of blood on the sheets caught his eyes as he rose from the bed and almost took his breath away.</p><p>‘I truly am a bastard. Everything Lady Stark believed about me is true.’ he thought to himself. ‘I stole the North from her son and stole her daughter’s maidenhead. I lusted over my own sister and lured her to bed.’ But he didn’t regret any of it. It just confirmed what he always knew, Arya was hers. She was always meant to be his.</p><p>Jon was washing up when he remembered he spilled his seed inside Arya. Quickly changing his clothes, he grabbed the blood-stained bed sheets and hid them in the wardrobe before leaving his room hoping to find Arya immediately. </p><p>The rest of the morning was spent trying to find her but it was fruitless. By the time he got to the place she was last seen, she had already left to attend another errand or task. Fortunately, Bran took pity on him and told him where she was at. He found her leaning against the wood beam in the stables, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>  “I was wondering where you ran off to.”</p><p>The smile she gave him could have lit up the world. She held out her hand and he almost ran to hold it, pulling it tight to his chest as he spoke of his mistake.  He wanted her to know he had no regrets but it was wrong that he spent himself inside of her. He would provide her moon tea discreetly after talking to Sam and no one would be the wiser, not even Sam would know who the moon tea was for.  He had it all planned out...Or at least he thought he did.</p><p>Jon could never regret the time Arya spent wrapped in his arms but he felt ill when Arya told him that Bran not only knew but also supplied her with moon tea. He had no doubt that Bran loved Arya and him but he also didn’t doubt that Bran would use this against him. Like he used Arya’s love and loyalty for him against Jon. Arya only saw Bran as her younger brother who needed her, she never saw how manipulative and deceitful Bran could be when he wanted something. She couldn’t see it and Jon would not be the one to tell her. He knew she loved him but family, pack, meant everything to Arya and she’d do anything to keep her pack of three safe and together. Jon couldn’t and wouldn’t be the one to divide them. Taking a deep breath, Jon pulled her to his arms and told her what she wanted to hear. Told her he trusted Bran as he trusted her. It was a lie but in some lies, there is honor.</p><p>After leaving Arya in the stables, Jon went to the Godswood where he just knew Bran was waiting for him. </p><p>“So you know the truth, you know how close Arya and I have become. And I know you wouldn’t provide her moon tea without wanting anything in return. What do you want from me, Bran? What do you want from Arya?”</p><p>Bran didn’t even bother to turn his head from the weirwood tree. </p><p>“I want what I’ve wanted since I was forced to leave Winterfell years ago. I want my home. I want my family. I want to be safe.”</p><p>“And I’m doing everything in my power to give that to you Bran. So is Arya.”</p><p>“Are you really Jon? You don’t think I see how you look at Arya. You don’t think I know that the only reason you stay and fight is for her.”</p><p>“That’s not true Bran. I stay for you as well.”</p><p>“I know you love me Jon, but let us be truthful to one another. I will not leave and abandon the North, even if I’m the only Stark left. Look me in the eye and tell me that if Arya came to you right now and said she didn’t want to stay and fight for Winterfell, that she wanted to leave the North, you’d still stay for me.”</p><p>Jon raised his head but quickly turned away from Bran.</p><p>“I understand Jon, truly. I know you are tired of fighting. I know that your chance of a peaceful and happy life lies solely with Arya. And if there was any other way, I’d gladly give you my blessing to go to Essos with Arya. But it’s not. I need you here and I know the only way to keep you here is Arya.”</p><p>“So you admit to using Arya.”</p><p>“Of course I admit it. Brother, I never tried to hide that from you. I know it may not be honorable but we’re not going to win this war with honor. I need you and you need Arya. So I gave you Arya.”</p><p>Jon had to laugh at that. “You gave me Arya? No, Bran, I’ve always had Arya. She’s always loved me.”</p><p>“You had Arya, the little sister. But the Arya that came back to us isn’t the same girl as before. Despite how hard she tries to make it seem that way.  I may be crippled Jon but I’m not blind. Did you honestly think I didn’t notice how you look at my sister? How you don’t see anyone else but her when she’s in the room. And that she looks at you the same way. A few others saw it too but I was able to persuade them it was just the close bond you shared since childhood. You wanted Arya, she wanted you, but while you had little issue over wanting the woman you once thought of as your sister, she struggled with it. She didn’t have the luxury of having a dark heart like you. So I helped her. I told her not to hold back her love for you. That you needed her completely. That she should not be afraid to go after what she really wanted. You. So yes brother, I gave you Arya. Your darkest wish was to have your little sister writhing underneath you in bed and I granted it, didn’t I?” </p><p>There was a dark coldness in Bran’s eyes that Jon had only seen before in his own eyes. He looked at the man in front of him with disgust and turned away. Perhaps the kind and loving boy he remembered Bran to be was still there, but he saw no sign of him today.</p><p>“And people think I’m the bastard, Bran. I love Arya. I love you. I’d never play games with your emotions or your very lives, yet you do. And easily too”</p><p>“It’s not as easy as you think Jon. But I did whatever it took to survive the Land of Always Winter and come back home. It took me years to return and I will not give up my home or claim without a fight. And while I cannot wield a sword, I have other weapons at my disposal.”</p><p>“And am I one of those weapons, brother?”</p><p>“As I said, I’ll do whatever it takes.”</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks were both torture and bliss for Jon. His relationship with Bran had become even tenser. Jon was getting ready to lead the army to the Wall and Bran was insisting on going with him. He needed Bran to stay in Winterfell if the worse happened and he couldn’t stop the Others. Bran and Arya would need to lead the exodus. He knew Arya would try to save as many people as possible and risk her own life to do so. He wanted Bran to swear that he would get Arya out but Bran spent most of his time arguing that he needed to go to the Wall. While he spent his days arguing with Bran and Lords of the North, his nights were pure ecstasy. The only peace Jon found was with Arya in his arms. Even the fact that Bran was aware of what was going on between Arya and him couldn’t dampen the joy he felt when he was with her. </p><p>That was until she caught them arguing. Arya had already known something was wrong between him and Bran but she never heard them fighting. Jon was unsure what she had heard and there was a moment of fear in his heart but Bran quickly rose to the occasion. For a moment, he was grateful for his brother’s unnerving gifts until he saw how Bran masterfully took control of the conversation and was easily able to bend Arya to his will. If Jon hadn’t known better, he would have believed the heartbreaking look Bran gave Arya as sincere as he pleaded his case for her to remain in Winterfell as he went to the Wall with Jon. But he did know better. And he knew Bran just won the battle they had been fighting for weeks by getting Arya to his side.  Bran would go with him and Arya would remain here. </p><p>Jon felt the weight of that knowledge fall heavily on his shoulders. There was no fight left in him and he just wanted to be alone with Arya. Saying goodnight, he was about to lead Arya out of the room when Bran lifted his hand to her. Jon couldn’t hide his annoyance at how quickly Arya ran to their brother. Arya was one of the smartest and most observant people he had ever met yet she had a blind spot when it came to Bran. He was her baby brother and she would do absolutely anything for him, even if it meant going against Jon.</p><p>And judging the smug smile on Bran’s face as he watched Arya walk into Jon’s chamber, it was clear Bran had absolutely no qualms about using his sister’s love and devotion for him, and Jon’s love and devotion for her, to have his way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>